piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uskok
List any comments or messages here. See also: /Archive I/ Infobox pic I just wanted to let you know that I uploaded an image of Jack during the "school mutiny" for my infobox image(I just loved the image THAT much). So, I just had to ask, do you think we need this image for anything(other than using it for my own personal gain), like putting it in the Gallery of Jack Sparrow images or that wouldn't really count? I want to keep it, but I don't know if we need it for anything else on this wiki. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) The image will be good for the article about Johnny Depp (maybe named as "Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow during the school mutiny") but not for other articles, cause Jack's only "real" appearances can be in POTC universe. :Ok, I shall do it immediately. But since we can't do it for other articles, should we do the same for the D23 image of Johnny as Jack in this section of Gallery of Jack Sparrow images? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :It will be done immediately ;). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bad News Oh yes, I unfortunately saw this terrible revelation . And I have proceeded in giving the Armada of the Damned article the "Delete Template"(to show that the game is canceled). And I got rid of the links in the sidebar and Pirates of the Caribbean, and I removed James Sterling and Nemesis from my favorites in my userpage(since we're not going to get a chance into seeing what it would've been like). But I didn't have the heart to delete the article itself and/or its contents(along with the character and ship articles). It's not hard to let some random article go, but this was going to change everything :( (at least with POTC video games). I raise a toast of what could've been the best POTC game yet(at least the best "non-online" POTC game). And what about the pic of Jack thing(as you can see in the message above)? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, we don't need to delete the article about the game or anything related to it. We just need to change "''Armada of the Damned is an upcoming action role-playing video game... Armada of the Damned will be released in February 1, 2011." to "Armada of the Damned was an action role-playing video game... Although it was expected to be released in February 1, 2011, it was canceled."'' :Whew...well it's a great thing I didn't delete it then, lol. I agree with that suggestion of what we should do. And since they're not going to release the game, shouldn't James Sterling, Nemesis, Opawiwato, and all the other articles relating to Armada be considered "Non-canon"(since the game was technically not released)? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that needs to be done. The "Noncanon" template will stay on those articles until Disney decides to continue with development of the game. :Ok, this will be done. And one more question, what do we do about the sidebar? Like, do we keep Armada, Sterling and the Nemesis in the sidebar or should we take them out? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) However, all is not lost, far from it. When LucasArts canceled Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix video game, Dark Horse Comics published a four-issue comic book of the same name, based on the same plot. If Disney decides to cancel Armada of the Damned forever, they can still make a comic book, or something similar, with the same story and same characters. I mean, the story is too good to be left to simply disappear. It deserves to live. :If they decide to make a comic book, I think they would wait until Six Sea Chanties is released, since Sea Chanties is technically their "first" comic book that's outside of the films(while they had comic book adaptions of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End). But I agree, they would need to tell Armada's story sometime or another(with Sterling, the Armada of the Damned, etc). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) hey can u helpwith making my wikia at ghostlyspirit.wikia.com be "discovered"? Galleries I just had to ask, what do you think of what I did to Barbossa and Jack's galleries(with adding on set pics and the pics from the 2010 Comic-Con Announcement)? And how do you like the Gallery of Angelica images(considering it's my first gallery to make)? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, mate. Glad to know that I did a decent job on my first gallery creation(and adding "on-set" images from Pirates 4). Thanks again. Oh, and I have our new POTC Wiki main page logo. Which seems the best to use? *We keep everything else the same, except we use this image. OR *We make it to where it says "Welcome to the Pirates of the Caribbean Encyclopedia" I would make it meself, but I'm not sure which decision seems the best. Reply soon. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The border line between the upper and the lover half is too visible. I'll try to fix that :So, I take it that you can fix that issue with the border? Because I, unfortunately, do not possess the knowledge of how to fix those type of problems. BTW, which one did you think seemed the best to use(I'm just curious)? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I think we may need this image now more than ever, since Wikia is planning on having the layout permanently made as the official layout(without the option of changing it to Monaco), on November 3rd. Just to let ye know this(in case you're a "Monaco"-type of person). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, the new Main Page image is up, which includes a nice "pirate font" for Encyclopedia(which we mostly have Katbluedog to thank). What do you think? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) recent needed edit Hello i noticed in the page for Sumbhajee Angria that in the description it mentions he carries both a pistol and a sword but in the info table only a pistol was listed, i took it upon myself to add the sword to the table for u making sure it links to the sword page that you already had up. I'm pretty sure though that there is a more accurate description of the type of sword he owns. I recommend that you possibly make further corrections since I am no master of cutlery and wouldn't be able to properly list the type of sword he owned. You can contact me a notoriouszim@yahoo.com. Thanks, Matt Monaco sidebar continuation Okay, I understand that (about JR, DJ and Lux)... The Marceline Guild and the Casa de Muertos may be played by actual people, but they are as good as ANY N.P.C which has an article here on the wiki (we have an article on even some sidey character like... Orinda Le Jeune). Because of the fact that they are played by the people who developed this game, they are entitled to being one of the foremost important characters in this game. They have brought the story lines to where they are now. It's like having an NPC, but only making it go according to the thoughts of the developers. The events are pre-scripted, except for the role-playing part where they interact with other players, and other players interact with them. On a side note, if you take it technically, Ezekiel Rott and the entire Casa de Muertos can be taken as Non Player Characters who have importance to the story, as they appear in Padres del Fuego as NPCs. You can find any one of them just standing in a corner, and they can be spoken with during EP's Lost Weapons quest. Even to people who have the done the quest, they appear.- Lord Midhav 12:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the above reasons long ago. You didn't reply on them. Should I take it as a "Yes you can go on and make articles on these MAIN Game Characters"? - Lord Midhav 13:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Calling on the vote now? - Lord Midhav 15:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) POTC transcript articles I call you for a vote here, if you please. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:I'm back I see that someone turned this whole wiki upside down. :Because of the new Wiki layout? Well, at least we have our new PotC Wiki logo, which does include the skull logo. lol CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, do we really need this article? Because 1. We would have to do articles on the other nine pieces of eight(which we don't really have enough information on). 2. They spelled Ragetti as Rag'g'''etti(basically adding another G). Reply soon. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, it makes sense. And should we make an article about Jack's piece of eight too(since that also appeared in all 3 films), or would it be too small of an article? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It shall be done ASAP ;). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I finally had the time to make the page about Jack Sparrow's piece of eight. And I thought that since Jack will have a new piece of eight in ''Pirates 4, we should do it like the page about Barbossa's swords. What do you think? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:38, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :So, should we rename the article Jack Sparrow's trinkets and have "Jack Sparrow's Piece of Eight" as a redirect(since the page contains one of the nine pieces of eight). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I was just about to fix that problem with the page, and I just thought of something. What should we do with the second trinket in the article? Like should we 1. Just have it mentioned on that page with a pic of it(when it's released). 2. Make another article about Jack's second trinket(because it did replace one of Jack's important props). OR 3. Fix the article where it's about both trinkets, so that way we won't have to make our way into making some big deal about it later with future users(because I feel that they will ask about it). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bud Hey there,Im the one That Edited " The Haunting Ned Macratte " and " Isla Tormenta ." I just wanted to thank you for my plessure work.Talk later.Cya! =) Re:GM and stuff Of course mate! It's understood. I'll get to working on those articles soon. But when do we have our debate on this? Regards - Lord Midhav 14:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry for my inactivity. I've been busy with exams (which got over today) and school and all, as I told you in June, so I couldn't come on any of the wikis. Oh and I'm going to add the plots of 4 books from the prequels soon. Oh Latin? Cool... I'd like to ask you for a few words in Latin, if you're up for it ;) And I'm having lots of exams now. The MAIN board exam of this class (which is the reason for my inactivity) has been pulled back from May to February, so my mother wants to prevent me from using the computer AT ALL... So if at any time I may seem absent or would have not added the story lines and my other plans for this site, you'll know the reason. - Lord Midhav 12:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Barbossa's pistol & QAR As you may well know, I've uploaded a new image of Barbossa's pistol. The reason I'm sending this is to ask if you think the image is fine the way it is or we should just have ONE pistol in the infobox image and have a white background(like the other "just pistol" images)...or something similar to that. I could have made the decision myself if it should stay the way it is or not, but I thought I'd have another person's opinion(because I'm not too picky on which seems best to do). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and I just thought of something(although I don't know if we can do it or not lol). Since Jerry Bruckheimer released this pic from Blackbeard's cabin, should we put it in the QAR article? I'm not saying we have to(since it's early), but it's something I'd thought I should just throw out into the open. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) POTC4 Exclusive Hey Uskok, In case if you didn't know, there is a new POTC exclusive coming on tomorrow at ET(Entertainment Tonight). I know because it was shown in this video. It reveals so much, including new Jack quotes(which I will put on Quote:Jack Sparrow), AND a possible quote from Angelica(which, if you don't mind, I do plan to post on her page ASAP). I apologize, but I'm SO looking forward into seeing this! :D CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :That's possible...either that or maybe it'll be Jack's victory over Blackbeard after this battle(which for now, I'm assuming it'll be the final battle in Pirates 4 ;) ). Re:Decorations Great job on the categories, mate! The only thing I didn't like was that Category:Supernatural crews had Flying Dutchman crewmen in it...not that I didn't like it, I just thought we'd have enough FD crew pics for categories("Category:Flying Dutchman crew" and "Category:Davy Jones' crew"). So, I replaced the image with an image of Barbossa's cursed crewmen(since the skeleton crew seemed more appropriate to use). All in all, I like what you did to renew the categories. Oh, and in case you haven't seen it yet, here's the Pirates 4 ET Exclusive(Note: This video has a volume issue, so you need to turn up your volume as high as possible...just FYI). And speaking of changes and the ET Exclusive, what do you think of the changes I did recently that concerned stuff from the video: *Put all 3 new Jack OST quotes in Quote:Jack Sparrow(one of which I put into Philip's page, because I believe Jack was talking to him). *Reorganized the quotes in mermaid, with putting the new quote with Barbossa talking about them on top(an unregistered user put the quote in, but I put Barbossa's quote on top). *Fixed Angelica's new quote(which I do give the credit to Angelica Teach for getting it here). *Gibbs is part of the crew of the Providence. *Scrum is part of the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Let me know what you think of the ET Exclusive ASAP. Oh, and one more thing, if you see any news articles saying that a Pirates 5 and 6 are in the works, don't believe it. I know because I asked Terry and he said that there's no story yet(I asked him because Jerry mentioned something about working on a Pirates 5...idk). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No, especially from a rude awakening from Scrum("Show some leg, sailor!"). And I just said that the "Pirates 5 and 6" news are false lol. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :And how come we have to do it like [rather than [[Category? Well, the cat's out of the bag now(with today's P4 news online lol), but I first found it from [http://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2010-12-09-Pirates09_ST2_N.htm this article, which included this caption in the pic: So, I believe Jack and King George will confront each other in the beginning...before the chase scene lol. Oh, and one more thing, the reason I took this image out of Blackbeard's page is mostly because of a "present day" guy's cap seen on the left side of the pic(so I replaced that image with the one from the ET Exclusive). Although I think we can put the image in a new gallery, as an "On set" image or something like that. ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:00, December 10, 2010 (UTC)